Farewell, My Foolish Little Brother
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Itachi visits the Uzumaki Fox Demon Clan Compound to see his younger sibling. Sequel to Territory


**Farewell, My Foolish Little Brother**

Itachi materialized on some rocks just outside the compound.

Absently, he created a shield to protect himself him the sea spray.

He thought it was rather strange that fox demons built their home next to the sea rather than the forest but he had heard that the Uzumaki were rather unusual…even for demons.

He saw no sign of an entrance from where he was at. And with all the water around, he wouldn't be able to travel using his fire. Using his tail for balance, he carefully made his way across the slippery rocks. Finally, he came to a small path and began following it.

Rather quickly he saw a large gate and picked up his pace.

"HALT!"

Itachi stopped and looked around for the voice. While it was female, it was clear and strong. He looked up and saw a female perched on the wall. She was rather…lovely. Pink hair blowing in the breeze. Bright green eyes in a heart-shaped face.

"Good morning." Itachi inclined his head graciously.

Verdant eyes narrowed. "Identify yourself!"

"I am Itachi, heir to the Uchiha Clan from the Volcano of Bloody Eyes." He paused. "And you are?"

Her chin tilted into the air. "Sakura the Ferocious!" came the ringing reply.

Itachi felt his lips begin to twitch and fought back a smile. "Sakura…the Ferocious?"

She nodded vigorously. "Sakura the Ferocious, Tree Demon of the Uzumaki!" she said proudly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the delicately pointed ears showing underneath wind-blown hair. "I think you mispronounced 'Fairy.'" He said politely.

A shriek of anger was his reply and vines erupted from the ground and began wrapping around his legs and torso. Itachi knew he was far enough from the sea so he pulled fire into his hand and moved it towards the vines.

There was a cry of horror and the vines disappeared back into the ground as quickly as they erupted.

He almost smiled again at the pout that was now on the fairy's face. "Cheater," she muttered. Glaring at him, she spoke louder. "What do you want here?"

"I'm here to see if my foolish sibling is being treated well."

"Sasuko?" Sakura giggled and jumped off the wall, landing lightly in front of Itachi. Grinning, she motioned toward the gate, "Come, I'll take you to Lady Mito first, then you can see your sister."

Itachi followed the female through the gate and into the compound. It was certainly different from what he was used to. The buildings seemed to be built with light and airiness in mind. A vast contrast to the solid and dark buildings the Uchiha used. Of course, the Uchiha lived near a volcano, so that had a lot to do with the way they built.

Sakura led him into the largest building. As they walked through the Great Hall, Itachi noticed a demon with long bushy black hair that was nailed high up on the wall with silver spikes. It also appeared that there was a brick in the male's mouth. He looked slightly familiar. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Who's who?" Sakura looked puzzled until she saw the way Itachi was pointing. "Oh. Him? His name is Muddy? Maddie? Mad Dog?" She shrugged, obviously not remembering the male's name.

"Why is he there?"

"Oh, he made Lady Mito angry." Was the reply. "I think he hurt Lord Hashirama's feelings and made him cry. Which made Lady Mito not at all happy with Mad Dog. So she put him up there."

"Ah." Itachi was fairly certain that the male was an Uchiha but he didn't recall any missing Uchiha nor one with a name even remotely similar to what Sakura used. He'd have to remember what the male looked like and see if anyone in the Clan remembered him.

They made their way through the Great Hall and into a garden. Sakura motioned for Itachi to wait as she ran lightly across the grass to a red-haired female seated at a table drinking tea. Itachi noted the nine tails waving lightly and knew that he was to tread very, very carefully with this female. He had done some quick research on the fox demons and discovered that the more powerful they were, the more tails they had and that nine tails were the most one could obtain.

This was a very powerful female. Perhaps even more powerful than his own mother. Itachi decided to be very polite so that he didn't end up nailed to a wall in the Great Hall opposite to the male that was already there.

Sakura motioned him over and Itachi walked across the grass to the two females. He bowed low to the elder. "I am Itachi of the Uchiha." He straightened and looked her in the eye.

The elder fox demon gracefully inclined her head. "I am Mito of the Uzumaki. Clan Head. I believe you are the Heir of your own clan?" She motioned for Itachi to sit down. Sakura moved to where she was standing behind and to the right of Lady Mito's chair.

Itachi sat down. "Yes, my Lady."

"And why are you here, Itachi?"

Itachi knew that she knew why he was here but he vocalized it nonetheless. "I'm here to see my foolish little sibling."

"Ah." Lady Mito picked up a tea pot, "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you."

Silence reigned as Lady Mito poured and Itachi took a sip and nodded his appreciation.

"You do know that your sibling has changed beyond measure since the younger Uchiha was last amongst family."

"Yes."

"Sasuko has been trying to fight the changes, but in the long run she will be unsuccessful." Sakura sniggered. Lady Mito shot a quelling glance over her shoulder. "The more Sasuko tries to fight the change, the harder it will become for her to remember any of her past."

Itachi frowned as his mind examined what had just been said. "You mean that the more the spell is fought against, the less the being who the spell was cast on remembers kin and Clan?"

"Yes, as well as bloodline training. Already Sasuko doesn't remember how she became female. She remembers that she once was male but doesn't remember how it happened." Itachi's eyes widened. Lady Mito continued. "If Sasuko continues fighting the change, by the time she gives birth, if not much sooner, she will remember nothing of her past."

Itachi sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Sasuke…Sasuko…has always been stubborn. To a fault."

Lady Mito looked at him calmly. "Then be prepared for the inevitability that you, your kin and Clan will not be remembered by her."

Itachi nodded. Their mother was not going to like this news but, unless she wanted to start a new round of Clan Wars, she would have to accept it. "I understand. And I will make this clear to my mother as well."

"Very good." Lady Mito turned her head to Sakura. "Sakura, dear. Go get Naruto and Sasuko and bring them here."

"Yes, my Lady." Sakura flitted away.

Lady Mito noted how Itachi's eyes followed the young female until she disappeared. "She quite pretty, isn't she?"

Itachi gave a small smile. "And ferocious."

Lady Mito laughed. "She told you that, did she?"

Itachi nodded. "How did the Uzumaki Clan get a tree fairy?"

Lady Mito smiled. "Sakura's grandfather is brother to my mate. Tobirama had relations with an Uzumaki female which led to a son and that young male had relations with a tree fairy which led to Sakura. Neither of her parents were equipped to raise her, and since the Senju were having their own issues, I had her brought here."

Itachi nodded then broached what he hoped wasn't a delicate subject. "I noticed the male in the Great Hall. He appears to be an Uchiha…"

"Ah, Madara." Lady Mito took a sip her tea. "He is an Uchiha. He fancied himself my mate's betrothed at one time." Itachi remained silent, hoping she would continue. "You have to know that my mate, like your sister, was not born the gender he is now. The Senju Clan Head wanted Ramako to marry Madara but he frightened her terribly. Demons are not gentle beings, mind you, but Madara took his brutality and violence to extremes. To the point of killing two of his own brothers. That frightened Ramako and she came to me asking for help.

"I knew Madara. He had tried to court me at one time but when he killed a Clan member of mine for merely letting her shadow touch his, that became out of the question. So to protect Ramako and put her out of Madara's reach, I fought Ramako. I defeated her and, by our clan rules, changed her into a male and married him." She smiled at Itachi. "We've been happy ever since."

"How did Madara end up on the wall?"

"He came here under pretext but he grabbed Hashirama and attempted to kidnap him. When Hashirama resisted, Madara attacked him. My father and brother came to Hashirama's defense and Madara killed my brother and maimed my father. I had only five tails at the time but with the help of other clan members, we were able to place him where he is today. The Uchiha's Clan Head, when informed, chose to do nothing."

Itachi read the warning in her eyes and inclined his head.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi turned at the feminine voice and his eyes widened. He knew that the Uzumaki spell would make changes but he didn't realize that they would be to this extent. Sasuke had been slightly taller than himself but the female coming towards him was probably a head shorter than he. The face was still triangular but it had become softer and more rounded. The eyes were wider and the lips much fuller.

The height was the biggest change but the next biggest was the hair. Sasuke had kept his hair styled in the shape of a duck's butt for some reason. But Sasuko's hair went to her waist in long waves.

And just above her breasts there was a glowing symbol. A leaf on top of a spiral.

Sasuko grabbed Itachi by his arms. "Itachi! You have to help me! I don't know how I got like this or how I got here!" The pink lips trembled. "I'm pregnant! I can't be pregnant! I'm male! You've got to help! I need you to get me out of here! He's making me enjoy what he does to me! I…" Itachi's eyes widened as the symbol began to glow and Sasuko's eyes glazed over.

"Sasuko, my love!" sang out a deep voice. Itachi looked over and saw a male striding towards. This must be Naruto. Itachi was impressed with the other male's look. He was broad and muscled. Certainly a different body type than the usually slender Uchiha. His hair was golden and his skin bronzed by the sun which made his blue eyes even more vibrant.

Sasuko gasped and blinked rapidly. The symbol ceased to glow. She smiled up as Itachi "…want you to meet my mate, Naruto." She beamed at the other male and giggled as he swept her up in his arms and thoroughly kissed her.

Itachi looked over at Lady Mito with a question on his face. She nodded gravely back it him. Itachi took a deep breath and realized that he'd just witnessed the spell at work and that most likely his sibling was now completely lost to him.

Sasuko pulled back from Naruto. "Naruto, this is Itachi of the Uchiha. A kinsman of mine." She turned to Itachi. "I am glad to see you, of course but why are you here?"

He spoke carefully. "We received word that you were here and I was sent to make sure that you were well and well taken care of."

Sasuko's eyes widened and bowed. "I am honored by your concern." She smiled and gently patted the gentle swell of her abdomen that Itachi just noticed. "As you can see, I am doing well. And my mate loves me very much. Please thank Lady Mikoto for sending you to check on me."

Itachi inhaled deeply. It was obvious what the spell had stolen from Sasuko in just a brief amount of time. He looked at Naruto and saw the understanding in the other male's eyes. He wasn't really certain if he wanted to be understood or if he wanted to attack the other male, rip out his entrails and feast on them while the other male was still alive.

Sasuko spoke again. "Will you be staying long, Lord Itachi?"

Naruto caressed her hair. "I don't think he'll have the time, my love. He is the Heir to the Clan after all."

Sasuko nodded and bowed again to Itachi. "Thank you for coming, Lord Itachi. I am honored that of all our Kin, you were the one sent."

Itachi gave a shallow bow back. "You're welcome."

"Come my love, you have to meet with the healers now."

Itachi watched as Naruto led Sasuko away.

She didn't look back.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Lady Mito's voice was soft.

"Thank you. I take it that it won't take much more for Sasuko to forget that she was ever an Uchiha."

"No. It will take just one more time. But it's quite possible that with what happened just now, she will not lose everything."

Itachi took a deep breath, turned to Lady Mito and bowed. "Thank you for letting me see Sasuko. I must return home now."

Lady Mito nodded. She gestured and Sakura came out from the shadows. "Sakura will guide you out."

Itachi bowed again and followed Sakura as she walked away.

They walked in silence through the Great Hall and out to the gate. Itachi walked through but paused as Sakura spoke his name.

"I hope that you won't let this stop you from coming again." Her green eyes looked into his. They seemed to ask something of him but he wasn't sure what it was.

"I…I don't know. Perhaps."

"You will be welcome." Came the soft reply.

"Thank you." Itachi started walking away. Just before the compound was out of sight, he looked back and saw Sakura still standing in the gateway.

His eyes traveled upwards.

"Farewell, my foolish little brother."


End file.
